KLMS Gotta love Grade 7
by XxShadowFirexX
Summary: Katara,Tenten, and Hikari go to a new middle school for rich kids. Lots of Teath ping'n fun. NejiTen,ShikaIno,NarutoHina,SasuSaku,GarKat,KibaHika. Prepare yourself for one hell of a year! ON HOLD D
1. The new kids

Hi there, It's manda again. I was reading alot of high school naruto ff's so I really wanted to make one too! Well here it goes, and as always, don't be mean! oh and for the fist time, I'll be in this with three of my friends.

* * *

This a list of info you might need to know cause I'm way too lazy to explain later- skip if you want 

**Pairings : Garra/Kat, Kiba/Hika, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Shika/Ino, Tema/OC , Kank/OC**

Katara, Tenten, and Hikari are new to Konoha Leaf Middle School (K.L.M.S. which goes from grade 5 to grade 10 -yes it's messed up)

They're all stinkin rich

Neji and Katara were friends at their old school but he moved in grade 5. Same with Tenten and Lee.

I've messed with the ages alot- lol - rookie nine and Neji, Lee, Tenten, Garra, and The twins are in Gr. 7-like meee ) Temari and Kankuro's in Gr. 8 and Akatsuki's in Gr. 10. The sensei's are teaching of course.

New Characters-

Katara- Long jet black hair with bangs like Sasuke's covering her right eye, and the left bangs drop to the side. Stoic in public. eyes-just think opposite of Neji- DARK eyes.

(Katara's twin) Hikari- Same hair and eyes except her bangs don't cover her eyes and is slightly curlier that Katara's. Quite the hyper kid.

(not really new but I'm making her appearance up) Ami- Purple version of Ino's hair. Green eyes and WAY too skinny. SNOBB

(Ami's follower) Karin- Shoulder length dirty blonde/brown hair . Hazel eyes. SNOBB

(Ami's follower) Rina (Ree-nah) - Kurunai's hair except medium brown. Blue eyes. not a Snobb but she acts like one around Ami and Karin.

**Uniforms (optional)- White dress shirt and green skirt or black dress pants for girls. White dress shirt and green shorts or black pants for guys.**

More stuff I'll tell you later- ;)

* * *

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

Arggggh!" Tenten turned over and slammed the 'off' button on her alarm clock. "Leave me alone..-"

"WAKE UP TENIE-CHAN!!!" Hikari kicked/smashed the door open. Katara and her walked up to the bed.

"It's the First day of school. And it starts in 20 minutes. "Katara said more...calmly. That woke her up. Tenten ran around the room franticly trying to get ready.

"Wow. She didn't notice that we have a whole 2 hours left?" asked Hikari.

"No, but don't tell her- it's for her own good." Katara left the room, followed by her sister.

Tenten and the twins lived togther in a cosy 5 bedroom flat. They were going to a new school for rich kids, and expected it to be filled with snobbs. The uniform was optional so they wore what they wanted. It was around 26 degrees (BEAUTIFUL weather)

Katara, a major tomboy, wore a sky blue T-shirt that said 'soccerstar' with a white hoodie, black capris, and navy blue and silver turfs(indoor soccer shoes). Her backpack was camo.(army clolours) Her hair was in a low ponytail (navy blue scrunchie). Even with the boyish look, she was very pretty.

Tenten, a tomboy, wore a white Puma T-shirt with a brown hoodie and a pair of dark green capris. She had Green and white converse (shoes) and a black and white backpack. Her hair was in the usual two buns.

Hikari, pretty normal, wore a sleeveless sky blue top with a gray hoodie and jeans. She had white and pink Airwalks and a brown and a light pink backpack. Her hair was down and she had a white hairband on behind her bangs.

They waited until 8:00 before they left for school.

"Ooooh I can't wait!" Hikari skipped along a little ahead of Tenten and Katara.

"Hn."

"NO! Katara's gone stoic again!" Tenten cried sarcasticly.

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?" asked Hikari.

"Hn.-WOAH!" Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Hikari and Tenten followed her gaze and their jaws dropped. Infront of them was the most massive middle school they'd ever seen.

"C'mon, let's go!" Hikari raced off with the two other girls right behind her.

The three of them raced around to the back of the school, where they would find thier teachers. When they were turning the corner, the twins bumped into two other people.

They were boys. The one Katara bumped into had short blood red hair and green eyes. Hikari bumped into a guy with short brown hair and had triangles on his face.

"Sorry!" Hikari sweatdropped. "Yeah." Katara added. The brunette grinned but the red head just nodded and the two boys left.

* * *

"I'm getting bored. Where the heck is our teacher?" Hikari sighed. The class had been there for a whole 10 minutes without a teacher. Finally he came in. It was a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and the school's headband covering his left eye. His hair was silver and Katara couldn't imagine how he kept it spiked to the left like that. 

"Alright class, I am your Homeroom teacher Kakashi -sensei. For now you will be seated by me, but if your good little kids, I will let you move." Kakashi sat with his legs up on his desk and was reading a little orange book called 'make-out-paradise' .

"Ew! How can he read such a thing? What a pervert." Tenten whispered to her friends. Hikari giggled and Katara smirked.

"I heard that miss! Oh! You and the other two are new right, why don't you introduce youselves, and tell us some stuff about you?" He said with a smile.

The three girls went up to the front. A couple of boys wolf-whistled, but when Katara shot them her (as of last week) perfected death glare, they shut up.

"I'll go first. I'm Hikari. Uh...I like tennis and soccer , shopping for clothes, my fav colour is pink and my favourite food is ...Ramen."

A random blond kid who was wearing way too much orange, said, "YEAH! YOU ROCK!" He got hit in the head by a raven haired boy's ruler. "owww" "Shut it dobe."

"Uh...right then! I'm Tenten and I like soccer and basketball, shoes, my fav colour is green and I'll eat almost anything you give me. Oh! And I love weapons!" Tenten smiled as people backed away...slowly...Katara 'Hn'ed and introduced herself.

"I'm Katara. Soccer, Volleyball, Rock/alternitave (more of Linkin Park and Alexisonfire 3 :)) music and drawing pretty much sums up my life. My fav colour is blue and...I'll eat anything if I'm hungry."

"Thank you girls, now here is the seating arrangement-Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sabakuno Garra, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto in the front. Behind them- Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Katara, Tenten, Hikari, Hyuuga Hinata. Behind the girls- Demo (made that up)Ami, Kumo Rina (same),Yuzu Karin (again), Abarume Shino, Rock Lee, and Akamichi Chouji."

He kept listing and angry sqeals could be heard from random girls- "No! I want to sit next to my Sasuke-kun! or Neji-kun, or Garra-kun, or Shikamaru-kun/ blah blah blah." Katara didn't understand why they were all hyper about these guys.

Katara looked around there were alot of students- 30 something she guessed. Might as well do something while Kakashi-sensei seats them, so she took out a peice of paper and started to draw. After like...15 minutes, she heard a deep voice interrupting her cute anime drawings (lol!) .

"That's pretty good." Katara looked up to see a boy with long chocolate brown hair and familliar piercing white eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Katara gasped. She tugged on Tenten's and Hikari's arms and they looked at the boy.

"It's _the _Neji!" Tenten said in surprise. She knew Katara's old friend very well, but Hikari didn't. She only knew his cousin Hinata. Hikari was like 'wha??? who's he??'

"It's great to see you again." Katara smiled, and so did Tenten. Suddenly they felt all eyes on them, so Katara and Tenten looked behind them.

Many of the girls (coughslutscough) were glaring daggers at the two.

"Uh...Did we miss something??" Neji smirked. (BTW Tenten like dies -in a good way- whenever he smirks)

"Yeah...I don't normally talk to girls...Actually I don't talk much at all." Katara 'Ooh' ed and looked around some more.

She also noticed Kakashi wasn't there. She was about to ask but Tenten did it for her. Hikari was talking to Hinata by the way.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Outside talking to Obito-sensei. He teaches Math." Neji stated.

"Yo Neji. Makin' friends with the new girls eh?" A boy with short messy brown hair and triangles on his face walked over to Katara's desk. (A/N: everyone was up and about, but the boys had restraining orders on the first day of school. lol)

"Hn."

"Hey that's my word." Katara said. Neji smirked and Tenten almost died.again.

" Oh..you're the guy we bumped into before..." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Hi I'm Kiba." He smiled at the girls. "Nice to meet you Kiba." Tenten smiled back, but Katara wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were on the most amusingly wierd kid she'd ever seen. The boy seemed to have spotted Tenten and came running over.

"TENTEN-CHAN! OUR YOUTHFUL SOULS HAVE BEEN REUNITED!!" Katara grimaced at how loud he was.

Tenten looked around and had an OH-MY-GOD-WHAT-THE-FCUK-?! look on her face.

"Lee?!" Tenten laughed and went over to talk to him. Neji frowned. Katara saw it and smirked. While Lee distracted Tenten she taunted Neji.

"So! Looks like you have a 'thing' for my buddie huh..." Inner Katara laughed her head off at the look he gave her.

"Hn." he looked away. Unfortunately Kakashi just had to stop Katara's fun.

"Alright class, These are your scheduals-"Kakashi handed out little envelopes to each student. Katara opened her' and read it.

**announcements **

**Homeroom- R.701/Kakashi**

**Phys-Ed - Gym 1/Gai**

**recess**

**Math - R.702/Obito**

**History/Geography - R. 706/ Asuma**

**Lunch/recess- Caf 2**

**Arts - R.209 Orochimaru**

**Language - R.705/ Kurunai**

**recess**

**French - R. 704/ Mme. Anko** (A/N: yes, I've made her a french teacher, don't get your panties in a bunch...)

**Home**

She compaired her scheduals to Hikari's and Tenten's.

Hiakri's- HR, Phs-ed, Hist/Geo, Math,Arts, Lang, French

Tenten's- HR, Phys-ed, Math, Arts, Hist/Geo, Lang, French. They were almost the same, so the girls were O.K. with it.

"It's time for your next subject, so get your lazy asses outa my class!!!" Kakashi vanished before he could hear the groans of the grade sevens.

The three girls sweatdropped and got thier gym clothes from thier bags. (A/N: Green shirt and White shorts for girls, White shirt and green shorts for guys.K.L.M.S logo on each pair of shorts.)

* * *

Well...wasn't that interesting...ANYWHO!

Please review...OR I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR COOKIES!!!! Ja Ne!


	2. Gym class!

Well, I'm back- quicker than I thought...hmmm Alright back to the story!

Oh by the way...Garra isn't a little emo kid in this one. (no offence- I love Garra- he's soo awesome!)

oh and Daphne, Nick, Joseph and Jolene are my friends from school-

Daphne- sooo Asian omg...- long and thin shiny black hair and glasses- smart as hell and kinda shy around strange people, but when she's pissed , don't mess with her.

Nick- Short Polish kid -lol- with short blonde hair- loves sports and writing- so freakin funny...

Joseph- extremely tall Polish dude...short dirty blonde hair- loves soccer(plays for Erin Mills Eagles like me ) :D and has crazy amount of stamina.

Jolene- Brown girl(like meee) with long curly/wavy hair - likes...to annoy me...and likes FAN FICTION!!!! YAY!!!

* * *

_The three girls sweat dropped and got their gym clothes from their bags. (A/N: Green shirt and White shorts for girls, White shirt and green shorts for guys.K.L.M.S logo on each pair of shorts.)_

* * *

When the girls stepped into the gym after changing, they were suddenly blinded by a white light. Numerous kid were complaining about burned eyeballs and being blind or just shouting 'my eyes!'. 

When the girls could finally see the source-which was their gym teacher-, they almost died of laughter. The gym teacher had a bowl cut, thick eyebrows, and was wearing a spandex green suit. he looked like an older version of Lee. The three of them gaped at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." They spun around and saw a girl with almost black eyes and matching curly hair that was tied up. She had blue rimmed square-ish glasses and black and white puma shoes.(yay it's meee! oh...I REALLY want those shoes...)

"You three are new right- Katara, Tenten, and Hikari? I'm Amanda." She smiled.

"Yeah we are. Hi." Tenten said. By then, the whole class was ready and out of the change rooms- Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Garra, Neji, Sakura, Ami, Hinata, Rina, Ino, Karin, Hikari, Katara, Tenten, Amanda, .and a few others.

Suddenly, Gai-sensei cried out- "YOSH! MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS! RUN 100 YOUTHFULL LAPS!!!"

Tenten's old friend Lee cried out too- "WHAT A WONDERFULLY YOUTHFULL IDEA!!"

"THANK YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

The two hugged in front of a sunset scene which the Drama club so kindly gave to them. (They had to use it since they unfortunately lost their ability to make it sunset at any time of day. aw)

The grade 7's groaned and started running. Although he said 100 laps, the kids decided to make it 10.

"Let's go!" Hikari said like the hyper little 12 year old she is. Katara sighed and Tenten and her took off, the three off them passing every single one of the other kids until they were racing head to head with Amanda, Sasuke and Neji. (Joseph and Nick were finished already lol!)

Naruto and Kiba were like- "OMG!"

Lee was like- "Your youth shines bright!!!"

Neji and Amanda smirked. He knew about their talents, and she had wanted a challenge for quite some time.

Sasuke seemed a little pissed.

Shino was like-"...hmm"

"OMG! SHINO SAID SOMETHING!" Kiba yelled in shock.

Shikamaru was like- "How troublesome, " just as Ino and Sakura passed him, Ino said- "You lazy butt, move it!"

The whole time Kiba was staring at Hikari, Garra was stealing glances at Katara, and Neji was smirking at Tenten.

(T.T I'm so alooonee-sniff-)

Katara came in first, then Neji, Amanda, Sasuke, Tenten, and Hikari...and the rest filed in after. Joseph and Nick don't count because the class thought they were on steroids.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE YOUTHFULL GAME OF VOLLEYBALL!"

WHAT A WONDERFULLY YOUTHFULL IDEA!!"

"THANK YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

The two hugged in front of a sunset scene...again. Finally the kids split up into teams-

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hikari, Rina and Naruto(team A) v.s. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Garra, and Katara.(team B) Game 1

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Karin(team C) v.s. Amanda, Jolene, Joseph, Nick, and Daphne. (Joseph Nick Jolene and Daphne are my friends :3 )Game 2

* * *

Game 1 (I'm making the scores up to seven) 

Sakura's team started with the ball. She did an underhand serve and the ball flew right to Katara.

"Set!" said Tenten. "Right!" Katara volleyed it right to the top of the net where Tenten jumped and spiked it onto the other side. There were random cheers from the class.

"ONE YOUTHFULL POINT FOR TEAM B!" Lee was keeping score. This could get messy...

Hinata served underhand and it flew to Kiba, who bumped it to Naruto. Naruto spiked it over and right before it hit the ground, Garra saved it. Neji came up and hit it over. Hikari went for it, but Rina appeared out of nowhere, shouldered her out of the way, and bumped it to Naruto. He set it up for Kiba, and Garra wasn't able to get it that time. Hikari was on the floor, confused as to why the HELL someone would do that.

"POINT FOR TEAM A!!!" (A/N: I think I'm going deaf just by typing this!)

"Hikari! Get up and serve slowpoke!" Rina jeered. Confuzzled, Hikari got up and went behind the line to serve.Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Kiba staring at her. She threw it up, and hit the ball so hard, nobody but Katara dared to go get it. And that she did.

"Stop gawking and set!" she yelled, a little ticked. Tenten volleyed it back to her and she hit it over. The ball spun in the air and Sasuke bumped it to Sakura, who in turn, volleyed it over.

The ball kept going back and forward. Time to time, Hikari would get shoved or tripped by Rina, and she would send horrifying death glares. She was growing tired of that stupid little cretin. Eventually it was game point. The score was 6-6 , and It was Team A's serve.

"C'mon Rina, you can do it." Hikari said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hikari turned to face the net.

"I sure can..." Rina sent the ball up and overhand served it. But instead of the ball going over the net, it flew straight at Hikari and hit her on the head. Oh...and it was VERY hard.

Hikari cried out in pain as she whipped around to look at a ROFLing Rina. In fact, Rina was the only one laughing, for she wasn't looking at the look in her victim's eyes.

"H-Hikari-chan..." Hinata whispered.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Hikari yelled. Everyone suspected she was gonna rip Rina's head off, (Katara and Tenten were ready to run and hold her back) but instead, she started laughing! Even Rina stopped laughing.

"OMG! YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS! YOU LOST THE GAME FOR US!!!" She said through fits of laughter. The whole of Team A realized what just happened and sent death glares at Rina. She started crying and ran off. Pfft...what a wuss...

"That was AMAZING!" Tenten said as she and Katara came up to her.

"Yeah, way to handle that bitch..." The three turned to see a smirking Kiba.

When he saw the looks that the girls gave him he added-" She's the leader of my fan club. Been after me since grade 3. She'd do anything to get my attention, even try to out play a great volleyball player like yourself." Kiba smiled.

"I...uh...hehe.." She had no clue what to say! (OMG! FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!) She blushed cutely. Katara laughed and Tenten gave Hikari a noogie, but stopped when she winced in pain.

"Uh, I think you should get that checked." Katara stated. Tenten and Kiba nodded.

Suddenly Gai-sensei came out of nowhere. "Kiba! Take this youthful flower to the nurse!" And so, the little dog boy took the injured girl to the office, flirting the whole way.

"YOSH! GAME 2!"

The kids on team C and D took their places, with Team D serving first. (this was all determined by rock paper scissors- the best game in the world!!!other than soccer.)

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Karin(team C) v.s. Amanda, Jolene, Joseph, Nick, and Daphne.(team d) 

Daphne served underhand. The ball flew up, but it came down earlier than the others expected, but she knew what she was doing. The ball landed right behind the net- on Team C's side.

"Point for Team D!" Naruto yelled. He was keeping score while Lee was playing.

"Nice!" Jolene and Amanda said. Joseph smirked and Nick was in his own little world. 'I bet he doesn't even know we're playing.' Amanda thought.

"Nick! Wake up it's your serve!" She said as she whipped the ball at him. To the team's surprise he caught it. "Okay!"

The blonde boy served overhand and (BY MISTAKE!!!) hit Joseph in the back. "Yo! What the hell?!?!?" he said/yelled.

After like, a few minutes of Joseph chasing Nick/Nick getting pummelled by Joseph, they got back to the game.

"Do you guys actually _try _in volleyball?" Karin asked snottily,(that's a word right?)her hand on her hips.

"Pfft! Hell no!" Jolene laughed, (Whaaaaaaaaaaat? It's true...) ignoring the I'm-better-than-you kinda glare from Karin.

"Alright, we'll get serious..." Amanda and the rest of the team smirked. "as if..." she added to herself.

"Point for Team C!" Naruto yelled a little late.

It was Ino's turn to serve and that she did. The ball flew over to Daphne, who expertly volleyed it to Jolene. Jolene tapped it over the net and Shikamaru got off his lazy ass to bump it to Chouji who stopped munching on potato chips long enough to volley it over.

The ball went back and forward, both teams getting points. It was 6-5, Team C winning.

Amanda...you better not mess this up..." Joseph tried to say menacingly (and failed miserably).

"Oh shut up fool." She ( I ) served the ball overhand and it flew over to Karin...and hit her face, cause she was not paying attention and flirting with Shikamaru. She squealed in pain and Ino, Chouji, Joseph, Nick, and Jolene started laughing. Daphne grinned but didn't laugh cause she's never rude...Lee was giggling about how unyouthful Karin was...and Amanda was actually worried about the girl. (Awwww I suck...)

"Errrr You ok?" She asked smirking a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK B!TCH?!?!" she cried. Katara blinked.

Wait for it...

"YUZU KARIN. THAT WAS AN UNYOUTHFUL THING TO SAY! DETENTION!"

There it is!

Karin cried even harder and ran to the nurse's office, Rina following her friend.

"Uh..we can't play with uneven teams..." Daphne pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to lose one." Said Nick with a sly smile. They all stared at Joseph.

"Wha???? Why me?!!" he cried anime tears and was pushed off the court by his team. "You guys are the best!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Alright let's do this! It's 6-6 and it's team D's serve." Ino put her game face on and tossed the ball to Jolene.

"Here goes everything!" She underhand served it and flew up...up...up...down..down...and it landed on Chouji's head. It bounced off his head and Shikamaru bumped it to Ino. "Set!" he called. Ino volleyed it to the top of the net and just when he was about to spike it, Daphne came out of nowhere and piked it down before he could.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE !!! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled evilly.

-stares-

"Uh...I mean...Yay! We win...?" she smiled sheepishly.

And that's basically how Phys-ed went.

* * *

I was actually done this a long time ago...why I didn't post it is still a mistery. Anyways, next is...I forgot- check her schedual in chapter 1.

Reviews PLEASE!

JA NE!


	3. Math: this sucks

I'm so sorry...I haven't updated in forever! My stupid teacher gives us project after project, then loads us with essays and letters! Finally we have christmas holidays and then we have to clean the house, buy presents...then I kick my brother in the head(don't ask) and I get gounded! So..all in all...I haven't seen my comp in around 4-5 weeks :(

Well, anyways...here it is...

* * *

"Oh joy!Math's next!" Tenten cried sarcasticly. 

"Aww, You and sis are in the same class, and I'm alone in History!" Hikari cried anime tears.

"Might as well get this over with..."Katara mumbled.

The three girls left for their respective classes.

Katara and Tenten- Math

The two girls looked around the room. The only place with two seats beside each other were in the middle row (7 rows) .

"Let's sit there." sugested Tenten, who saw it first.

"Are you sure? Look who'll be sitting infront of us." Katara answered dryly. Tenten looked, and sweatdropped. There sat Neji and a guy with messy red hair and green eyes. They were being the victims of 2 VERY girly girlish ...girls, who were all over them.

"Oooh Neji-kunnnn, Garra-kunnn, are these seats taken??" A girl with long blond hair and a skirt that was a tad bit (coughextremelycough) revealing said leaning on Neji's desk. He nodded coldly.

The other girl who had too much make-up on and short black hair giggled like an idiot and sat down anyway.

"C'mon Tenten, let's go save them. " Katara smirked.

"I said they were taken." Neji glared at the two. Suddenly he spotted Tenten and Katara walking toward him. He sighed in releif.

"Hey Neji." Tenten smiled.Katara smirked at the looks the two fan-girls were giving them.

"You wanna say something to us?" she asked coolly. Tenten just laughed dryly. These two were gonna get their skinny asses kicked if they said anything to tick her friend off.

"Hell-yes! Stay away from our guys! Do y_ou_ wanna say somethin' to us?" They yelled. Oops. Katara was officially ticked.

Neji scoffed. "You don't know who you're dealing with..." Katara smirked. Tenten just backed off, not wanting to get in her best friend's way.

"Yeah, I got something to say..." Katara picked up the girl who was sitting by her hair and sat down in her place.

"OWW! MY HAIR!" she yelled, and got the whole class' attention.

"...Go stalk someone who'll acctually give a damn about you, and get out of the way so my friend can sit down, or you'll see what happens."

The cocky little blonde idiot (not naruto..LOL) decided to go up to Katara, and fight back. "Oh yeah? What's gonna happen you ugly little..." She tried to shove Katara back, but unfortunately for the blonde, Katara caught her wrist and twisted it. A little 'snap' was heard and the girl screamed.

"You broke my wrist!" she cried, clutching it tightly.

A random kid yelled "CAT FIGHT!", and a crowd of people formed around them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?!?!" Obito-sensei kicked/smashed the door open and came in, looking pissed. He also was pulling a boy with spikey black hair and an orange mask by the ear. He was tall, most likely a 10th grader.

(A/N: I know about the obito-tobi theory, but in this they're two different people.)

"Obito-sensei!! Katara pulled my hair!!"

"And she broke my wrist!" The two girls whined to the math teacher. Obito looked between the three and sighed.

"You two girls sit somewhere else. Katara this is a warning scince it's the first day, and Tenten take your saet."

"Hmph. They deserved it." Katara sniffed. Tenten finally got to sit down. When she did, she cocked her head and asked, "Why is that guy here?" referring to the 10th grader.

"Well, he was being an idiot in his class, so his punishment is to learn with you guys for a while. Class, this is Tobi."

"HI TOBI!" the class yelled. "HI!" He yelled back.

"Tobi, sit in between Katara and Shikamaru. That's the girl who was fighting and the pineapple-head that's taking a nap-Hey wait! SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" His head shot up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" He looked around and sighed, realizing he was in class, and he didn't mix the light and dark clothes in the washing machine. (A/N: I did that once. Mom almost killed me.)

"Anyways...here's what you're doing today." Obito walked up to the chalk board and wrote 'text book- ch.1, pg. 5 #1-4,8-11,13' in messy cursive.

The class groaned. 9 mega-long questions on the first day?! That's just stupid, but the class did it anyway. Obito walked over to his desk and sat down.

About half an hour in, Tenten put up her hand.

"Yes?"

"Uh...what do we do when we're done?" Everyone gaped, and Katara smirked. Nobody knew about their awesome math skills.

"Hn, yeah We've been done for a while now..." She added.

"U-uh...do whatever you want...except talking to Neji and Garra." Katara almost laughed.

**(A/N: ehh just incase you're confuzzled, this is the seating arangement-**

**front- blah, blah, Neji, Garra, blah, blah...**

**middle- blah, blah, Tenten, Katara, Tobi, Shika...**

**Back- who cares,,,)**

Suddenly something poked her. She turned around and was face to face with an orange mask. (A/N: --)

"Gah!" She pushed Tobi away from her. "What do you want?"

"Tobi thinks you and your friend are pretty!"

"Uhm...thanks?" Tenten giggled. Katara found this weird. "You know he's in like...Grade 10, right?"

"Yeah, but he's so cute!" (A/N: YES! I THINK TOBI'S THIRD PERSON LANGUAGE IS CUTE!!! -bite me :

"How would you know?" Neji asked. Katara thought she detected a hint of jelousy there.

"Didn't you know?!...Orange masks are now considered _very _appealing." She smirked at the look Neji waqs giving her. 

"Why am I here...?" The four turned to see Garra banging his head on the desk.

Tenten laughed. "Boys here sure are interesting. I really have to thank you, Katara."

"Eh? Why?"

"If it weren't for you, I'd be stupid girly-girl that would go around fangirling after Mr.Hyuuga or Red-head over there!" Both girls stopped to picture that.-insert disgusted faces- and shivered. (but secretly...Katara knew she _was _infact in love with one of them.)

"That would be SO wrong." Katara nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru overheard the whole convo and gave a lazy smirk/smile/grin. "Wait 'till you meet Uchiha boy..."

* * *

Garra looked up. "...Nobody answered me yet..."

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew...what a crappy ending... anyways REVIEW DAMMIT!!! 


	4. History : no! fangirls!

Yeah...It's been awhile...okay, that's an understatement...sorry 'bout that..

Anyways...here's #4!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...I would have updated ALOT sooner )

* * *

Yeah. So. To lessen the confusion I'm changing the classes so they all have the same ones. Refer to ch.1 (Katara's schedual) for the classes. Oh and Hikari went to a different class last chapter, so she can take History now .

* * *

"Let's see...Looks like History's next..." Tenten sighed, as she looked at the schedual. "Dammit." Hikari sighed too.

"...It can't be _that _bad..." Katara walked casually with her arms behind her head.

"Katara! Everytime you say that, it gets TOTALLY worse!" Hikari cried.

"Eh...my-bad. Besides...We'll have quite a while before the bell rings; Obito-sensei sent us out early." She rolled her eyes. The three of them turned the corner, looking at each door to find the number they were looking for.

"702, 703, 704, 705 ...Ah! Here it is!" Katara dragged the two into the class room. They stopped. Jaws hit the floor. Hands flew to their ears.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"NEJI-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"GARRA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"BE MINE!"

"DATE ME!"

"EW! WHY WOULD HE DATE YOU! HE _SO _LIKES ME!"

"BACK OFF B!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!"

"BECAUSE! HE LIKES ME!"

It was fangirl central. And the poor boys were stuck in the middle. (a/n: HAHAH! Loooserrrs)

Katara sweatdropped. "Sorry guys...I jinxed it." Hikari and Tenten just shook their heads sadly.

"OMG Hikari-chan! Katara-san! Tenten-san! Save them!" Kiba burst through the crowd of fangirls with four other boys behind him, and clung to the girls.

"Uh...this is Shino, Naruto, and Chouji."

"Hi! I like food." Chouji started chomping on his chips.

"...I like bugs" Shino stared. (or at least they thought he did. No one could see his eyes behind those sunglasses he wore.) Tenten and Hikari backed up a bit, while Katara smirked.

"Cool."

"..."

"Uh...yeah, he's not much of a talker."

"OMG! I remeber you from Homeroom! You like ramen too! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!" A kid with spikey blond hair poked Hikari in the tummy. She giggled and smiled. (Kiba frowned at that)

"And you're the one that Hinata talkes abou-" Tenten slapped a hand on her mouth before she could give away her friend's biggest secret.

"Huh? Hinata-chan talks about me? What did she say? " Naruto asked dumbly. (I hope that's a word)

"I-uh-S-she.-" Hikari stumbled.

"-was telling us about how you love ramen so much." Katara calmly came to her sister's rescue.

"Oh."

"Thanks!" she whispered. Katara only smirked.

"So what do we do about them?" Tenten asked, refering to the 'popular' boys. "-that will have nothing to do with violence!" She quickly added seeing the evil look on Katara's face.

"You're no fun..." Katara pouted.

"I'm sensible."

"...Touche."

"Anyways. What if we distract them?" Hikari asked. Kiba looked sceptical. "With what? These guys are practicaly Gods!"

"Well, isn't there someone hotter? Maybe in another grade?" asked Katara.

The boys stared. "That's so crazy it just might work..." Naruto said.

"Oh! I know the perfect guy!" They turned their attention to Hikari.

"While we were walking here, I noticed this really hot guy! He looked almost like Sasuke, but older! And scince Katara has her "no talking about hot guys and girly stuff around me" rule, I didn't say anything."

"Oh no. That would be Itachi." Naruto had a worried look for the first time.

"Where have I heard that name before...?" Katara pondered.

"He's Uchiha Itachi. Heir the the Uchiha clan! He's freaking rich...but also the biggest jerk on the planet!" Kiba stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Once I was walking down the hall and I tripped! He was so mean, he didn't even laugh at me!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Munch-and-munch-he took my-munch-last chip!" Chouji cried/ate.

Hikari gasped. "How cruel!" Tenten giggled. She thought Hikari was joking but...she wasn't.

"We don't even have to get him." They 7 of them jumped.

"-the hell?" Naruto whipped around. "Amanda! When did you get here?!" he yelled.

"First of all, STOP YELLING! Second, I got here before anyone, and started listening when you mentioned chips." She (a/n: I) smiled.

"Anywho...I know these loser fangirls well. All you have to do is mention that he's outside and they'll leave."

"...And you haven't done this already...why?" Kiba asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I enjoy watching them squirm!" she laughed. (a/n: It's true. I do love watching boys in pain. Especially Sasuke!-evil grinns-)

Everyone sweatdropped. "-but there's no need to. Asuma sensei just overloads them on homework if they don't sit down when he comes in." She stated.

"Speak of the devil!" Tenten said, as Asuma came in.

"Sit!" He barked. "...Or I'll overload you with homework!" Amanda grinned. Everyone took their places. (a/n: lmao...that sounded like Kagome minus the homework part)

The three girls took random seats. They didn't know their mistake until after they sat down.

"Now...I understand we have some new students here...please introduce yourselves." Asuma sighed. Katara had a feeling that he wanted to be somewhere else right then. Her guess was smoking because he smelled.

" I'm Tenten."..." Katara." " 'Ello! I'm Hikari!" Asuma sweatdropped at their short greetings.

"Very well. Today we will be learning..." At that point the kids just tuned him out. I mean, like,...it's History...ick! Instead, they passed notes.

(bold-Neji, normal-Tenten, Italic- Katara, Underlined- Garra, Bold Italic- Hikari, Underlined italic-Kiba)

' _what now? I'm bored'_

' Then why did you take this class?'

'...good question.'

'**_wussup!!'_**

'_The sky!!'_ Kiba grinned at his so called smart remark. Hikari giggled quietly.

'...That was lame.'

_'incredibly. ' _Suddenly, Katara scenced something was wrong. She looked up and gasped. Asuma sensei's face was a few centimetres away . And then God smiled upon them. (if you aren't Christian then...Fortune smiled) -or so they thought...

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

'Whew! Saved by the bell!' they all thought. They tried to dash out the door but...

"Don't move!!Dentention. All of you!" Asuma said, clearly irritated.

'Damn!' they all thought. then walked at anormal pace out the door.

"Wait a minute...It's LUNCH TIMEEEE!!" Hikari whooped and ran off taking Kiba and Hinata (who met them outside) by the arm.

"She eats so much and never gains a pound! How the heck does she do it?" Tenten sighed. She was walking with Neji, Garra and Katara.

"Hn."

"Dunno."

"..."

Tenten sweatdropped. Of all the people in the school, she HAD to hang with the stoic ones. Then, when they were turning the corner, she bumped into something-or someone...she fell and dropped her books. Tenten looked up to see a boy with dark raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Oh gee thanks." She muttered when he glared and started to walk away. Neji helped her up and glared at the boy.

"That was rude..." Garra sighed. Katara huffed. "What an ass!" Oops! Sasuke turned around slowly.

"What the- oh...it's you two." He said refering to Neji and Garra.

"Yeah, Uchiha. It's us. Now apologize to her."

"Fine...Sorry...I didn't know you would acctually date a fangirl." Sasuke sneared. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Oh no you did NOT!!" she yelled and launched herself at him, taking multiple sharp pens out and trying to stab the unsuspecting Uchiha. Katara quickly restrained her.

"I'M-NOT-A-FANGIIIIIIIIIRL!!" she yelled. Garra took two steps away. Neji just smirked. _'Let her go, I wanna see the Uchiha die...'_ He thought

"Yes, Tenten, We know you aren't...Sasuke's just stupid. Don't listen to him." She managed to calm her down, and ignored the glare Sasuke gave her.

"Can we go eat now?" Garra sighed again.

"Yeah. Hikari probably started a food fight already." Katara smirked at the thought.

* * *

That's it... I'm redoing my other story do i won't be updating anymore, until i'm done or if i feel like it )

besides. No reviews are coming in and i'm thinking i should stop this. (

Ja ne!


End file.
